Eagle Eyes
by Dragonlady1971
Summary: A big problem for Gatchaman and a sad time for the team.
_**Eagle Eyes**_

 _Part 1_

Ken sat apart from the others, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

This last attack by Galactor really seemed to have taken it out of him; hell he was 19 not 99! He knew Joe would tell him there was more to life than working for the ISO - or at least there should be.

He got up and slipped away, back to his plane; without realising it he climbed back into the cockpit - fired up the Cessna and turned it around.

He squinted down the runway as his eyes suddenly blurred - god he must be more tired than he thought!

He screwed up his eyes and blinked; "what the hell - everything's…. grey!" his sense told him to shut the Cessna down - the light seemed to be fading rapidly.

Dr Nambu was the only one who had noticed that Ken was missing - he'd looked so tired as though the fight had drained all the energy from him.

Looking out of the window he saw the Cessna still on the runway - and it was shut down. He frowned something was wrong…..

"G1 Gatchaman; this is Nambu - is everything ok?" Nambu's voice came over Ken's wrist com.

There was silence then Ken's voice came through - not altogether steady; "Not really - can you come down here?"

Two hours later Ken is sat in the lab - his sight failing rapidly as a team of scientists and Nambu are trying to identify the cause of the problem.

"It appears that you were the object of a planned attack, it seems Galactor has decided to focus on you."

Nambu stops for a moment trying to gauge Ken's reaction; with his eyes covered and his mouth a set line - his expression is blank - but his hands are clenching the arms of the chair he's sat in.

Nambu continues; "Galactor has figured that the team cannot function without their leader - no commander - no team."

Unbeknown to Nambu or Ken - Jinpei has heard this outside the lab door - a short while later the others are shocked at this news and wondering what to do.

Back in the lab the scientists (ISO's finest) have got some answers.

Nambu approaches Ken with a printout in his hand "It appears during this latest battle; you were sprayed with a very sophisticated toxin created to attack your sight", he sighs flicking a glance at one of the scientists who shrugs his shoulders a little.

"As of yet", he continues "we don't have a cure - but we'll do all we can."

He watches as Ken's shoulders slump and his head drops forward.

A hand lands on Ken's back; making him jump "lets get you out of here" - Joe; he hadn't even heard him. Gingerly he gets up - unsure of the proximity of anything or anyone except Joe.

As soon as they leave Nambu turns to the group of murmuring scientists - "I want every available person on this - _now_ \- Gatchaman's sight _must_ be saved at all costs".

The ISO arrange for Ken to be driven home - Joe follows a short distance behind - his mind a mad turmoil of thoughts, only his strength and raw talent keep him on the road.

He resolves to contact the others a.s.a.p.

After Joe has reluctantly left him on his own, Ken sits silently for a while - thinking absently he reaches out to pick up a bottle off the table to drink - unfortunately knocking it off as he tries to find it.

It rolls onto the floor and smashes - "Bloody hell!" angrily he kicks over the table - a well aimed guess.

He rips at the gauze covering his eyes tearing away the padding, he blinks but all he sees are dark shadows "Oh no….." Reluctantly he feels a solitary tear run down his cheek.

 _Part 2_

Three hours later Dr Nambu tries to contact Ken but to no avail and when he attempts to locate him by Bird Scramble - there is nothing…..

A worried Joe and the rest of the team arrive at the airstrip - only to find the shack in total chaos. Quickly surveying the mess - broken glass, the phone in pieces, table overturned they find the shack almost empty.

So where the hell is he?

Jun suddenly gasps as she spots something lying amongst the debris that litters the floor - slowly she crouches to pick it up; its Ken's wrist com.

Joe checks out the rest of the shack, "His passports' gone and so are some of his clothes but….." His voice trails off.

Ryu realises that Joe has paused and looks at him quizzically.

"His number ones are still here, it's as though he's severed every link to the ISO".

And to us; he continues silently to himself.

"You mean my big brother Kens' gone?" Jinpei's voice cracks with emotion, everyone else is shocked and silent.

But the team don't realise something else is missing - the damaged photo of Ken and his parents.

Less than 6 months ago - Ken discovered finally that Red Impulse who had helped them many times was in truth Kentaro Washio ; the father he'd always thought was dead - sadly only to lose him shortly afterwards.

This missing item unbeknown to the team holds the answer to Ken's disappearance.

Joe's wrist com flashes; "G2 this is Nambu - urgent, get Gatchaman here as soon as you can we think….. We _hope_ we have a cure"

"Then we have a problem Doctor - _he's missing!"_ Joe growls back at him, "His com link is here the rest of the place is ransacked and his passports' gone too."

Nambu is silent for a moment - " _We_ _have to find him,_ are there any clues where he's gone - _anything_ you may have missed?"

Racking his brain so much it hurts, Joe drags his mind back several hours…"The picture."

He winces as the pain both mental and physical hits him like a boxing glove - "The family photo - I think I may know where he is".

Ken is sitting slumped on the hard ground, his sunglasses on and his bag beside him - he looks the picture of desolation.

Thank god the driver brought him right up to here he'd have been lost otherwise.

He reaches out and touches hard cold marble; he doesn't need to see to know that it's his parent's last resting place.

He puts his head in his hands, draws his knees up to his chest and grits his teeth - unspoken words flood his exhausted brain: _what do I do…, what do I do…?_

Lifting his head slightly - he can hear footsteps - his breathing quickens as his killer instincts kick in.

He stumbles to his feet and swings around in the direction of the sound ready to attack or at least try.

"You don't get rid of us that easily" says a low growl.

Joe.

Ken snarls round; "Why did you follow me, why don't you just leave me alone, you take over as G1, you want to run the team ? Well, here's your big chance!"

"I'm not Gatchaman anymore I'm just Ken Washio!" words spat out in terror and fury. His head drops, _I'm nothing…._

Jun's voice makes him start - he hadn't realised she was there too. "Your our commander - G1 we work as a team - _all five of us_ ".

Ken's fists are clenched so hard his knuckles are white; _"Don't you understand? I'm blind damn you!"_

 _Part 3_

"Look you can wallow here in self pity all you want - but first you're going to hear what we came to say!" Joe spits back at him.

"The Doctor says they can help you - they may be able to cure you - come on Ken you got nothing to lose!" Ryu finally grinds to a halt.

Only Joe is close enough to see the look of fear pass over Ken's face - he glances over at Jun - she is so upset she is biting her lower lip and he has to stop himself from crossing over to hold her.

Ken slowly stoops to pick up the bag at his feet - "I guess you're right; I couldn't lose much more - could I?"

Sitting in Joe's car as he drove back to the lab at speed was quite an experience - one that most people wouldn't be happy with when sighted, _let alone blind!_

Yet Ken is strangely comfortable sitting in the bucket seat next to Joe's - a word pops into his brain suddenly - _Trust,_ they trusted him and he trusts them.

Back at the lab the scientists have been working double time under the Doctor's watchful eye - to create what they hope will be Gatchaman's lifeline - an injectable serum to restore his sight.

An hour later; delivered safe and sound - Ken is sat in a chair at the lab.

He sits apparently calm as the scientists examine both of his eyes, and Nambu silently prays the serum will work.

Joe and the others are ushered out of the lab - their last look is at Ken's tense jaw - the muscles so quilted and obvious.

"We are ready to go Ken; we don't know how the serum will react on your body - it could be agonizing or ok we really can't tell." Nambu tries to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Just do it Doctor." Ken grips the arms of the chair and waits.

A syringe full of green liquid almost glowing with its own energy is emptied into a vein in Ken's hand - the hand starts to shake as the serum careers through his arm into his body like a madman.

Ken's face contorts in agony as the serum continues to on its journey - now at his neck it can be seen coursing through into his head.

" _Arghh! This - thing - it - its killing me!"_ Ken's voice screams out suddenly.

His body convulses, as he shakes his head - his eyes fly open and then his body goes limp and his eyes close - his head falls onto his chest and his hands release the chair.

It looks like the serum not only failed to save his sight; but also may have cost him his life.

Twenty minutes later a distraught Nambu relays the news to the rest of the team - Ken is alive but comatose.

Jun and Jinpei are both crying Ryu has his head in his hands and Joe just looks shocked beyond belief.

They all sit silently trying to come to terms with the fact that there may be no hope- G1 may be lost - _forever._

 _Part 4_

Four hours later the team and Dr Nambu are still sat in the ready room nursing cold cups of coffee & wondering how they can continue without Ken; their leader & their friend.

Suddenly as an alarm emits an eldritch screech from some distance down the corridor they all jump out of their skin. Hurrying from the room Dr Nambu fears the worst - the end of Gatchaman may be upon them.

The shock registers on the Doctors face as he suddenly claps eyes upon Ken sitting bolt upright in the bed - the coverings removed from his eyes, as Nambu takes a closer look in disbelief; Ken says clearly "I never realised your eyes were brown Doctor".

"How are you feeling ?", Nambu has found his voice at last.

"I've got the worst damn headache - ever & I'm so tired." with that Ken lies back down & falls asleep.

The others arrive at the door - Nambu hushes them, looking at his pale shocked face the others also fear the worst.

"Is he - is he.…?"Jun chokes on the words;

"Dead". Joe finishes the sentence for her.

"No; he's alive….& he can see" They listen to Nambu's words incredulously, "You better leave it until later before you visit him, for now let him sleep - ok ?"

Once they've left the Doctor and his associates briefly & carefully check Ken without waking him.

Once all the others have left; Nambu sits down beside Ken's bed.

Had anyone been there at that moment they would have seen a sight very few will ever see - a tear as it slowly runs down the Doctor's cheek.

Twenty-four hours later Ken's sight has fully recovered and he's back to himself;

A cocky little fly-boy and the leader of the Kagaku Ninjatai - Gatchaman.


End file.
